I. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to teat cup assemblies used for milking cows and more particularly to an improved inflation for use in such a teat cup assembly.
II. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
The following is a list of prior art patents uncovered in a novelty search directed to the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 168,234 to Ridd; U.S. Pat. No. 524,738 to Shiels; U.S. Pat. No. 890,376 to Ridd; U.S. Pat. No. 1,000,948 to Ridd; U.S. Pat. No. 1,285,079 to Eklundh et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 1,312,941 to Anderson; U.S. Pat. No. 1,333,261 to Knowles; U.S. Pat. No. 2,997,980 to Noorlander; U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,558 to Noorlander; U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,587 to Noorlander.
Some of the prior art patents disclose inflation designs having a non-circular configuration. Examples are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,659,558 and 1,285,079. None of the above-listed prior art patents shows an inflation made of silicon material and having a fluted wall configuration.